


Dreaming Of More

by SimplyEnough



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Leo de la iglesia, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Ji Guang-Hong, Omega Minami, Omega Yuuri Katsuki, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Tags will change if I chose to continue the story, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEnough/pseuds/SimplyEnough
Summary: Yuuri dreams of more for his life than being stuck here in this omega facility. Will any alpha ever claim him? Does he even want to be claimed? Will he ever leave?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm not a good writer. I know lots of things will be gross to read forgive me. This was actually a dream I had of myself but I decided it was intresting and used a fandom, that I knew the characters kind of well, to portray it. Now some of it I did have to make up myself or it would have not made sense and those are the parts that are messy to me so I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy the read! ♪( ´▽｀)

3 years.  
That's how long he's been here in this omega facility. The only omega to enter this place and not leave within a year. No alpha has liked his scent enough to even want to see his picture, not even once. Maybe something's wrong with him is it the way he looks or smells? He's been losing hope in ever leaving this place.  
When an omega is not mated by the time they turn 18 they are to "attend" an omega facility, as it is "Unfit for an omega to be with out an alpha to take care of them." Alphas come to these places to find a mate. They start off by being given scent samples along with pictures of the omega that matches the scent. If they end up liking one, they are then to run a simple test that checks to see how compatible they are. The scent match is on a 100% rating scale and if they are above the 50% match then they are able to make a date to schedule them to meet. Upon meeting them the alpha decides if they’d like to mate the omega, if so, the alpha is then told to bite the omegas scent gland on their neck to start the first stages of the bond.  
Yuuri however, doesn’t even know if he wants to be mated. I mean will he ever be mated? He wondered as the thought of being stuck in this place forever depressed him. But, it's not up to him to decide that anyway.  
So, here he is sitting at one of the cafeteria tables eating his dinner with Minami and Guang. They had recently come here a few months ago. He's known them both for quite sometime. Since they were all kids they all use to hang out at the old ice rink and skate for hours. Yuuri misses those days but he is grateful to have his friends back even though he knows they'll probably both be leaving here soon and he will be left alone again. However, as long as they are well taken care of and are happy with who they are with then, it doesn't matter. He's use to being alone and most of the time prefers it but he still enjoys some company now and again.  
"-uri! Yurri! Are you listening?" says Minami.  
"mm? Oh, yea. Of course,” Yuuri said being startled from his thoughts.  
Minami eyes him wearily not believing him but let it go and turns to look at Guang. He reaches across the table and grabs onto Guang’s shoulders and shakes him excitedly.  
"WAH! Yuuri, our very own Guang is going to be mated tomorrow morning! It's so exciting!"  
Oh, right. He can't believe he forgot. Guang’s getting mated. To an alpha. He'll be leaving here tomorrow if the alpha accepts him, which, of course he will. Guang is adorable, kind hearted and a very caring person what alpha wouldn't want that?  
"Are you nervous?" Minami asks to an anxious Guang.  
With his head down, Guang plays with his hands nervously and replies, "Y-yes, what if my mate is rude and uncaring? And what if the bond mark hurts too bad?"  
Bond marks are usually done during a mating to fully form a bond but, for a more secure way to know the omegas won't be sold they are to bond mark them when an alpha buys a mate at the Omegan Facility in front of the company's head people.  
Bond marks can be a very beautiful thing between mates, yes, it may hurt like a bitch but, in a second a rush of new emotions comes over you, you feel all fuzzy, comfortable and calm. You are able to feel the bond with your partner you'll know when their emotions change as they are part of yours too. You'll feel how far way or how close they are. When bonded alphas, betas or omegas can't take another mate unless their mate dies. They can try to sever a bond but most of them are unsuccessful and dangerous for both parties, even with therapy but, it can be done.  
"Don't be nervous Guang, this is exciting! I’m pretty sure they will mate you with a wonderful alpha. Your new alpha will make sure the bond mark will only hurt for second. Don't forget your alpha will take care of you; they’ll sweep you off your feet as soon as you make eye contact with them. They'll pick you up and hold you in their arms, look you right in the eyes and say "I'll never let you go. You've been the missing piece in my life."  
"Minami, I don't thin-"  
"-Then they'll take you home. You will make passionate love, completing your bond and officially declaring you both as one! You will then have six children and live happily ever after." " Minami says acting out the scene he just described.  
Guang blushes, looks up panicked and replies, rather loudly. "I don't want six chil-!"  
Minami interrupts, "-I wonder who they will mate me with? Maybe someone who's sweet and gets nervous easily," while gazing lovingly at Yuuri who is sitting beside him.  
Guang rolls his eyes.  
With Yuuri unaware of Minami's obvious intentions and Minami off in his own world, Guang decides to ask Yuuri a question. "Who do you think they will mate you with, Yuuri?"  
Yuuri chokes and spits out his food. Guang try's to dodge Yuuri's half eaten salmon and rice but, is partly unsuccessful.  
Me, Mated? Yuuri thinks.  
Minami gasps. He leans over and grabs onto Yuuri's arm and says "Yeah Yuuri,  
who do you think you'll have a forever bond with?!"  
Yuuri, then unwillingly drops his spoon back in his bowl from the harsh hugging Minami is giving his arm. He sighs as he looks down at his unfinished dinner and thinks to himself  
Who would even want to mate someone like me anyway? It's probably why I've been here so long, no one wants me. I'm use-  
"-ello, YURI!~ come on tell us!~" Minami yells  
Being jolted out of his self loathing Yuri hurry’s to reply  
"U-uh, I don't know I've never really thought about it properly."  
"Come on Yuuri that's not true!" Exclaims Minami.  
"..Uh, well I- "  
Then right before he can make up an answer the bell rings telling them dinner is over and to head back to their rooms.  
Saved by the bell. He thinks  
"Awe, Man! Already, that felt so quick!" Says Minami  
"Well, 30 minutes is not very long to begin with, Minami."  
"Humph, I know, but I can still complain!" He crosses his arms and pouts.  
Guang giggles. "Come on Minami we still have all night to talk." "Yea, but not with Yuuri!"  
"But, I'll see you tomorrow. So, it's okay. You should spend all your time with Guang as much as you can because he might leave tomorrow." Says Yuuri to Minami.  
Minami is following his every word with such admiration. "Y-yes Yuuri you're right!" He then takes Gaung’s hand and start to walk but, stops and turns around to look a Yurri "I-I get to spend time with you tomorrow?"  
Yuuri is confused but replies "yes, of course just as usual."  
"O- OH OKAY!" Minami says excitedly. He then leads all three of them to the trash  
cans to dispose of their left over food.  
As they finish and start to begin to say their goodbyes, Guang blushes and  
nervously grabs at his jacket when he blurts out  
"I'll be meeting my mate at 7:30am, and we leave at 8:30 if he chooses to mate me. W-Will y'all wait at the gate so, y'all can see my new mate and I can say goodbye, if he lets me?"  
Yuri looks at Guang, he's known him since before they both presented and here he is going to be mated and he doesn't know if this will be the last time he'll ever be able to see him again.  
"Of course, Guang. I was going to be there even if you didn't ask." Yuri says and gives a gentle smile.  
"Yea! Guang why did you even ask!"  
Yuuri sees Guangs face light up and he laughs and gives both of them a big smile "I- I don't know! Haha! I'm so happy!" He says  
He then hugs Minami and Yuuri. When done they say their good byes and head to their rooms for the night.

***********Next Day**********

"Yuuri, are you ready? We have to hurry!” Minami says while knocking on the door  
"A-Ah, yes!" he got here so fast thinks Yuuri.  
Yuuri opens the door and is about to step out when he looks down  
"I- I forgot my jacket, hold on!"  
"We don't have time for a jacket it's 8:26, lets go!"  
Yuuri doesn't listen and runs to get his jacket on his bed.  
Minami has no choice, he opens the door and grabs Yuuri before he can run and find his coat.  
"M-Minami."  
He grabs Yuuri by the hand and says, "You can have my jacket!"  
"But you'll be cold."  
Ignoring it they start running hand in hand to the outside gate. About half way there, Minami then realizes he's holding hands with Yuuri. He immediately blushes hard and looks down at his and Yuuri's hands touching, together.  
Together touching,  
His,  
Yuuri's,  
Connected.  
He begins to feel lightheaded when he hears Yuuri, "Minami, are you okay? You're  
all red. Are you getting sick?"  
Minami looks up at Yuuri with such love and admiration. He begins to tear up and  
then comes back to the real world when he realizes where they are at and what  
they are doing."I-I'm f-fine!"  
"Okay then we need to run faster we are slowing down. We won't make it in time."  
"R-right!"  
They pick up the pace and they end up making it outside to the gate exactly at  
8:30.  
Both panting and still holding hands they look to the door to see Gaung walking out with his new alpha.  
The unknown alpha has such beautiful, olive colored skin, with chocolate brown eyes and hair that flows right down to his chin. He is wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows accompanied by some dark colored jeans, a belt and boots. He holds a big smile on his face as he holds the door open for Guang. He looks at him with such sincerity. Guang is also sporting a big smile as he looks up at his new alpha. He is wearing a pink sweater sporting his new bond mark on his neck and some jeans with some brown shoes. He is also wearing an oversized brown leather jacket, which seems to be his alphas jacket. "How cute" Yuuri thinks.  
Guang is carrying, what seems to be a teddy bear, flowers and some chocolates. A gift from his alpha. Yuuri and Guang look at each other and seem to share the same look.  
I'm so happy for him.  
They smile at each other, happy for their friend and then they look back at the new couple and shout.  
"Guang!"  
"Guang, over here!"  
They are jumping and raising their hands to get their attention.  
Gaung and his alpha stop what they are doing and look over to them. The  
new alpha gets a confused look as Guang smiles wider. He turns to his alpha and tugs on his shirt to make him bend down. He then asks him something and the alpha smiles and nods and says "of course!"  
Guang then runs over to his friends. "Guys you made it! I'm so happy thank you so much for coming!"  
Minami and Yuuri are about to say something when the alpha walks up behind Guang and puts his hand on his shoulder and says while smiling, "Hello, my name is Leo, Guang here tells me you both are his best friends. I'm so happy to meet such close friends of his."  
Minami starts to shake but, gains some courage, he walks up to the alpha and puffs out his chest and says "H-hi, I'm Minami. D-don't treat Guang bad!" "M-Minami!" Says Yuuri as he elbows him.  
The alpha Leo laughs and says, "Well, of course, l'll treat him the best as I possibly can and if I don't, I allow you to do away with me. Deal?"  
He gives a big smile and Minami then deflates his puffed out chest and says "O- okay, deal!"  
Yuuri looks to Leo and asks "Hello, Leo. Nice to meet you. W-will you still let us keep in contact with Guang?"  
Yuuri is a bit his lip nervously waiting for the reply. He was looking down at his feet when the alpha replied.  
"Yes, why would I not? I was actually going ask if either of you had any contact information I could have for Guang."  
They both yelled "YES" and gave him both their emails so he could put it in his smart phone.  
His alpha is so kind I hope for one just as kind for Minami.  
Leo then walks a few steps away to give His omega and his friend some privacy to talk.  
"Did it hurt?!" Minami says pointing to Guang's bond mark.  
"Minami that might be too personal to answer." Says Yuuri trying to correct Minami.  
He blushes and touches the new mark on his neck. "No, it's okay Yuuri. Yes, it did but, not too bad. Leo brought medication cream to put on it so right now I barley feel it."  
"That's very kind of your alpha to do that. How do you feel?" Asks Yuuri

"Oh, it feels so nice! Leo has been nothing but, sweet to me. Really, I'm so happy. I know I can't feel all the effects of the new bond yet but, so far it's feel very calming. I really like it."  
They talked for another ten minutes before it was time to say their goodbyes. Yuuri, Guang and Minami did a group hug as they all had a few tears run down their faces.  
"I hope you live well with Leo, and enjoy you're time together. We will miss you." Said Yuuri.  
Minami was crying a river as he was talking to Guang. Barely even audible.  
"D-d on't, f-for- forget to... *sniffles* ..email us and tell us when you hav- hav - have kids!!" He then he broke down sobbing into Yuuri's shoulder.  
Yuuri sighs and wraps his arm around Minami which makes him cry harder. He a laughs a bit and looks to Guang for his reply.  
Guang blushes and says, "I won't forget either of you and I will email both you all the time, as much as he lets me."  
They do one last hug and Guang is then ushered into the black Bentley by Leo. After Guang is in the car Leo turns and says "It's was nice meeting both of you, hope see you both in the near future." He gives them a wave and gets into the driver seat. Before they take off Guang rolls down the window and shouts "Goodbye, I'll miss you!" Together Minami and Yuuri say "We will miss you too!!" As they wave back.  
Yuuri holds the sobbing Minami as they watch the Bentley take off and drive down the hill until they can't see it anymore.  
He's sad to have his friend leave but, very happy for Guang and that he got a wonderful alpha.  
"Will this be me as I watch Minami leave too? Will I be last one left? Will I ever leave?" Yuuri wonders.  
He sighs and turns around still holding Minami as he walks to the door. They walk up the steps and make it inside. He starts to try to console Minami when one of the head female betas of this faculty approaches Yuuri.  
"Yuuri Katsuki, correct?"  
Startled and a bit intimidated, Yurri replies: "y-yes, that's me."  
"You need to come with me."  
Yurri and Minami share a confused glance at each other.

"Huh? Um, okay."  
Yuuri reluctantly lets go of a teary eyed Minami and timidly follows the beta.  
Yurri follows her to a door he's never been inside of. It's usually where omegas meet their new mates. He always sees them enter and leave. Just as Guang did. But why is he being let in this room? He's never been matched with someone to even meet. So, how and why is he-  
"Please enter." Says the beta.  
Yuri walks into this foreign room and sees...  
Two Alphas in separate glass rooms. One female alpha and one male alpha.  
As soon as the alphas see Yurri they go crazy, banging and clawing at the glass walls trying to get to him as they start snarling and growling. Basically they seem feral.  
The female alpha then starts screaming curses at him. "You fucking bitch, whenever I get out of here I'm going to hold you down and breed you!"  
Taken back by this Yurri is frozen on the spot, like a deer caught in head lights. His heart is pounding, his hands are shaking. He knows the beta is talking to him but, everything is going through one ear out the other. He doesn't know what to do, everything is telling him to turn and run, to get out and never come back. When he is jolted out of his thoughts by the beta  
"-suki! Mr. Katsuki, please listen!"  
Yuri turns to her "y-yes?"  
She continues. "These alphas here seem to be the closest to match to you about 10%. We usually do not match omegas with alphas under the 50% mark nor do we pick alphas to mate our omegas but, you have been here for quite awhile. If we were to keep you here any longer our name will be ruined. Usually omegas don't stay here any longer than a year but, you Mr. Katsuki. You have been here for 3 years, it's about time."  
Yurri realizes he's breathing fast and everything seems to be like a dream.  
"Um, what?"  
"Mr. Katsuki, we will now see which one is more compatible with you please follow me so we can run some tests."  
"O-ohkay"  
As he feels his legs are turning into jello with every step he takes. Walking down the hall and feeling like he ran a mile they make it to the room. "Please take a seat here." Says the beta. He seats himself in a white chair that is hooked up to all these machines that he's never seen before  
"Alright, Mr. Katsuki. I am going to strap you to-"  
*BANG* *CLATTER*  
Yuuri is startled and jumps a bit. "What was that?" He asks. The beta seems confused. "I'm not sure. I'll be right back. Stay here." She then walks out of the room. Sitting alone in the room Yuuri is overwhelmed with what's happening. Is he going to be mated with those mean alphas only good for breeding? Is this going to be his new life?  
*BANG*  
"WHERE IS HE!"  
He gasps. "What was that?"  
Getting up from the chair Yuuri starts to make his way to the door. He makes it and is about to open the door when- "I can smell him!" and then loud foot steps coming toward his room as if they were running.  
What are they saying? He thinks  
Out of curiosity he opens the door to see the female alpha running towards him. "Oh, no. No!" He panics and hurries to close the door but, the female alpha is there trying to pry it open. While growling she yells, "You're mine!" She gets her foot through the door.  
"No, I'm not!" Yurri says as he takes the door and slams it as hard as he can on her foot. The alpha screams and snarls. "How dare you! You need to know your place little omega!" She then rips the door off it hinges and try's to grab him when the beta and a security guard grab her and try to hold her down. Yuuri doesn't hesitate he runs. Runs as fast as he can out of the room to the front door. He finally makes it out of the room into the hall when the female alpha is right behind him grabbing at his shirt pulling him back "Mine." Says he alpha. Yuuri try's to pull her hands off but, he is unsuccessful. "N-NO LET GO!" While trying to fight her off the alpha moves Yuuri's head to the side exposing his neck "PLEASE, NO!" Yuuri starts to cry when he feels her breath on his neck, he closes his eyes readying himself for the pain when he feels her go limp. "Huh, what?" He turns around to see her fall to the ground. He looks up to see the security guard "I drugged her. Run, now! This won't hold her for long. GO!" Yuuri turns and runs.  
"I have to leave." Yuuri says as he is running. He runs until he gets to his room, throws open his door and grabs his backpack then starts shoving his belonging into it, as much as he can fit. After filling his backpack he goes into his small dresser and pulls out his 500$ his parents gave him before he left them and high tails it out of his room.  
Yuuri sprints down the halls, passing people. He gets strange looks from the other omegas until he sees Minami sitting at the steps they make eye contact and Minami stands to talk to him. Looking concerned he asks  
"Yuuri what happened?!"  
"I'm leaving. Stay here."  
"Wha.. YUURI WAIT!"  
He doesn't wait he just continues to run down the stairs, pass the guards and out the front doors.  
"What do I do?!" Yuuri thinks as he makes it into the parking lot, when out of no where he turns to see the female alpha running out of the front doors still chasing him. More adrenaline hits him and he runs faster. He can here her foot steps getting closer but, he doesn't pay her any mind. As he runs he makes random turns down roads he's never been to so, he can lose her.  
Finally of what feels like hours but, was probably just 30 minutes he reaches the towns train station. He sees all the people and try's his best to hide amongst them. He looks around to if he can spot the alpha but, all he sees are the faces of strangers. Relief washes over him and he calms down. Knowing he has a little amount of time before the Omega Facility puts his name and face as missing Yuuri tries his best to hurry and keep moving.  
Yuuri doesn't ever want to land back into an omega facility again so, he goes to look at the map where all the trains can got and finds the furthest place from this town which is about 10 hours away. He doesn't care he just wants to leave. He

hopes Minami makes it by himself and is happily mated to someone that will respect him and give him everything he needs. He also worries for Guang even though he doesn't need to, the nice alpha he was mated with has already started to show how caring and gentle he would be with him. He hopes he enjoys his time with his new mate.  
After waiting inline Yuuri pays for his ticket, boards the train and takes his seat. Everything that has happened today finally hits him and he starts to cry. He is trying to stop but, he can't. Everyone is giving him weird looks. "What is an unmated omega doing on here." Says one of the passengers. He ignores theirs question and just turns to look out the window. After everyone is on board the train starts to take off. He pulls a travel pillow and blanket out of his bag and try's his best to get comfy, before he knows it he falls asleep.  
Yuri arrives to his destination at 9:30 pm. As he gets out of the train station as his stomach growls and he remembers he hasn't eaten anything since 7 that morning so, he decides to find something to eat. Yuri walks along the small city streets admiring the small town. It has big beautiful trees and some very fashionable people, a bit too fashionable to the point where he feels almost out of placed, in a pair of his favorite jeans, navy blue sweater accompanied by a dark blue scarf and light brown jacket. But he pushes it in the back of his mind and keeps going.  
While on his hunt to find some food, he comes across a small family restaurant that happens to be promoting their homemade Katsudon. Yuri, immediately perks up and rushes inside. He hasn't had homemade Katsudon since he was back at his family owned onsen. He had almost forgotten what it was like back when he was a kid. He would come home from ice skating with his friends and his mom would greet him with a bowl of his favorite bowl full of freshly made Katsudon. With a smile on his face from his memories Yuri sits down and orders. It takes about 10 minutes for the chef to finish. When he sees the bowl coming to his table his mouth starts to water and everything that has happened today is long forgotten, when he sinks his teeth into his first bite it reminds him of home, his family, little vicchan running around the house, his friends, Yukko and Takeshi, everything that was forcibly taken away from him just because his second gender turn out to be omega. Why can't omegas choose how they want to live their lives? Why couldn't I be a beta? Yuri thought to himself.  
Everything that was 'long forgotten" had immediately come back and he loses his appetite. Yuri ends up taking it togo and thanking the chef for a wonderful meal. After some goodbyes Yuri sets back out into the city to find somewhere to rest for the night.  
I'm After about 30 minutes of walking around town, Yuri, finds this lovely hotel, it's beautiful. It has tall narrow windows, green trees covering each side, a fountain that is made into a elegant dog. What kind of dog is that? A poodle? Yuri thinks as he admires the very expensive looking fountain. At the entrance where people leave their cars to the employees to be taken to be parked, is a big arch that holds many shinny rocks at every edge of the building, freshly cut green grass runs along the front and the sides of the hotel and few dogs dressed in coats and diamond collars walk beside their well dressed owners. He looks up at the many floors the giant hotel has, which is 35, he counted, as he is walking in. Yuri being so caught up in the beauty of the hotel, he forgets to look in front of him and ends up walking straight into a man that was talking on his phone.  
"Humph" mudders Yuri as he hears a- Thud  
the sound of something hitting the ground  
He immediately looks down to see a man sitting on the grass rather gracefully, looking pasted him, giving a dazed look, as if he had not just fallen but, is just sitting there lost in thought enjoying the night. As Yuri looks at him he notices the man is quite handsome, it looks like he has just jumped out from a magazine, actually he does look quite familiar but he can't seem to remember where he has seen he from. The man has silver hair that flows down to his right eye and glides gracefully against his right ear, he has beautiful , bright blue eyes, Yuri swears he hasn't seen such beautiful blue eyes in his life. The stranger is wearing a red scarf, black gloves and a long beige coat, with a black suit underneath. He

definitely screams alpha,knowing how some alphas can be, Yuri doesn't want to upset the man any further, with this realization Yuri panics out of his thoughts.  
"Ah, I'm so sorry, are you okay, do you need help?!" Yuri panickly says to the man. "Are you hurt anywhere?"  
the man doesn't reply but just turns his head to look up at Yuri, staring up at him looking confused and then his eyes go wide as he stares at him.  
"Oh, no your phone!" Yuri says as he hurries over to pick up the mans abused phone that was thrown about 2 feet away from him. He cleans it off the best he can with his shirt sleeve and hands it back to the man. Yuri gets on his knees, bows down and gives about 100 more "Im sorry" and "please forgive me" when the man stands up and grabs his hands to help him to his feet.  
Yuri braces himself thinking he is going to be hit giving a small whimper when he feels a soft hand slide underneath his chin. The man gently pulls Yuri's head up to meet his eyes. When he meets the mans face he looks rather stern and angry. Yuri's fear begins to thicken and his eyes start to water and his hands start to shake. The Alpha then gets a huge smile on his face which makes Yuri flinch and shake harder. The smile the alpha once had immediately turns back down into a frown when he scents the air smelling Yuri's distressed scent.  
"Oh no!" the man exclaims as Yuri feels himself being pulled into the mans strong embrace. The alpha tucks Yuri's face against his neck where his scent glands are and releases a calming scent while rubbing his back ever so gently.  
Yuri then feels himself slowly calming down, he comes back to his senses and is confused with this alpha's behavior but, chooses to continue apologizing.  
"I'm sorry for running into you and making you fall, i wasn't paying attention please forgive me" Yuri says weakly  
As he is still being held against the alphas neck he realizes his scent is not like other alpha scents he has smelt, it's very nice like a homemade pumpkin pie and

spices with the smell of rainy day. it smells like comfort and home, he could stay here all day until the man starts to talk again which jolts him out of his thoughts.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, my little omega." the alpha says while gently rubbing his neck against Yuri's as if he is scenting marking him without knowing what he is doing.  
Yuri pushes against the alphas chest and looks at him confused for first telling him he did nothing wrong when it was obviously his fault and for scent marking him which made his omega side oddly pleased but, he pushes it down and replies.  
" But it is my fault i wasn't looking where I was go-"  
but then there is a finger against his lips stopping him from saying more. "No, my omega, it's a blessing!"  
"A.. blessing? Why a blessing?" Says Yuri confused  
"Because I got to meet you, my darling!" The man gives a wide happy smile, it almost looks cute seeing this alpha so happy and to be the one that caused it makes his inner omega purr.  
"My name is Viktor Nikiforov, and yours?" With wide eyes searching Yuri's face for an answer Yuri thinks to himself  
Viktor Nikiforov? That sounds familiar  
Pushing against Viktor's chest to get a little distance between them he replies "Uh, my name is Yuuri Katsuki. Nice to meet you Viktor."  
"Yuuri~ I love it! What brings you here Yuuri?"  
Not wanting the man to why he is here Yuuri says the first things that pops into his head

"J-just visiting. What about you?"  
"Ah, why I am doing the same. Just a little vacation to get away~" Viktor says with  
a wink  
"Oh, i see, I hope you have a wonderful vacation and enjoy your stay here."  
Yuri pulls him self fully out of Viktor's hold, while his inner omega screams with dissatisfaction He ignores it. Though he doesn't understand he's never been like this around any other alphas before. Maybe it's because I've only been around omegas for the last few years he thinks.  
Yuri then gives a small smile and starts to turn away. He sees Viktor's face begin to fall and when Viktor starts to say something Yuri hurries and interrupts "I better go check in now, and again I'm sorry." without giving Viktor a chance to protest Yuri gives a small wave, turns around fully and walks inside the hotel not hearing anything from Viktor.  
The inside of then hotel is even more beautiful than the outside, with decorative lights hanging from the ceiling, white fabric couches and blue arms chairs in the appropriate places and real plants at almost every corner. What caught his attention most was the big diamond chandelier right in the middle of the ceiling with two stair ways on either side with a fully see through elevator in between the stair ways leading up to the rest of the floors.  
After admiring the inside of the hotel, Yuuri spots the front desk and walks over. There is a lady about in her late 20s typing on the computer when he walks up. "Hi, welcome, how may I help you?" She says as she looks him up and down. "Hi, uh, yes I'd like to book a room just for one night." Yuuri says nervously. She looks a little skeptical and says "One room, for one night will be 624$"  
Yuuri is taken back, a room for one night is 600$? He hasn't ever even stayed at a hotel before, he didn't know they would cost so much. He looks down in his wallet

at the 300$ he had left. He doesn't know where else to go nor does he know what to do. He just knows he doesn't want to go back, they will put him with one of those crazy alphas and he doesn't think he'll be able to live like that but, now it looks like he will never get away. He didn't have much money or a job, they could end up finding him quicker if he gets a job with his name being in their systems.  
Being overwhelmed, Yuuri's eyes start to water and he sniffles a bit trying to hold back from crying in front of this hotel lady.  
"um, n-never mind, I didn't know it would be this much. Thank you have a nice day."  
He turns around and the tears he was trying to hold back, break free and stream down his face when he hears  
" OH, YUURI~" Viktor says happily as he grabs on to Yuuri's arm and pulls him back to the front desk.  
"V-Viktor?" Yuuri's says has he hurries and tried to wipe the tears from his eyes and looks at what Viktor is doing.  
"Hello, IIsasbelle, I'd like a two bedroom suite at the bottom floor."  
"O-oh VIktor!" Says Isabelle as she tries to fix her self up.  
"I didn't know you'd be joining us today?"  
"Well, yes, you know how it can be in front of the public, I just need some time to get away and why not come here with my new friend Yuuri?"  
"You know Viktor? Why didn't you just say so?" "Um, well I-"  
"So, about our room?"

"Oh yes! It should be ready in about 30 minutes, someone just checked out of that room. Here are your room keys and your room number is number 7. Please enjoy your stay." She says with a big smile.  
"I always do, Isabelle ." Says Viktor.  
"Yuuri~ lets go down to the coffee shop and get snack, my treat!"  
"Uh, okay." Which doesn't seem like he had a choice in the matter anyway. He is then ushered off by Viktor holding his hand  
While walking to the coffee shop and listening to Viktor talk about the towns and how much he loves this coffee shop, Yuuri is quite confused on what happened, doesn't even know how to respond and Viktor still hasn't let go of his hand.  
Should he shake it off? Put his hand in his pocket? Would Viktor be offended? Yuri chooses to ignore their hands and ends up saying "why did you do that?" Viktor stops mid sentence and says "Do what?" With a big smile  
"Pay for my room?"  
"Oh, that? How could I let you just walk away with no where else to go and while crying! I couldn't stand to watch you cry. I just knew I needed to make you happy again."  
Yuri is about to say something when they arrive at the coffee shop. Viktor hold the door open for Yuri and he says a small thank you as he walks in. They go up to the front counter and Viktor orders a Chestnut Praline Latte and a blueberry muffin, he then turns to Yuri and asks what he wants.  
"I'll have the same, but a cranberry muffin."

Viktor pays and is handed his receipt, they walk over to the booth closes to the window so they can watch people walk by. Viktor then starts talking but Yuuri drowns it out with his thinking.  
Who is Viktor and where is he from?  
why did he pay for me we just met today? What will I do after this? Where will I go?  
How long do I have till they find me?  
Should I get a job? But they might track me faster if I do. What can I do is get around this? This all would be better if I already was mated to an alpha they wouldn't have any reason to take me back because I'd already be mated but, how will I find alpha to mate me just so I don't have to go back?  
An alpha..  
Viktor. He is an alpha and has been nice so far.  
I should ask him, but will he think I'm crazy? Maybe not if I explain to him my situation. Who am I kidding, who would agree to this? But this is my only shot.  
"Mate me."  
" -yea and makkachin my dog you would love h-" Viktor stops  
"Eh, what did you just say?"  
Yuuri looking down with his fists on his lap clenched so hard his hands are turning white, his voice shakes when he repeats himself.  
"Mate me. Please."  
Viktor now confused asks  
"You want me to mate you? To be mated to you for... life?"

Yuri swallows loudly and weakly says "Y-yes."  
"Forever, and only mine?"  
"I know this sounds crazy bu-!"  
"Yes."  
"-you have to understand why I!- wait, what did you say?" Yuri says dumbfounded. He never though he'd agree so fast.  
"I said yes, I will mate you." Viktor says seriously. "Ah, okay. Would you like to know why I asked?"  
"Sure~! Let me go grab our drinks and muffins. I'll be right back." With a wink Viktor walks away leaving Yuuri alone to think about what he had just done. He is going to be mated, to a stranger! Even though he may feel oddly comfortable with him and he has been extra kind to him doesn't mean Viktor is a good alpha. He could change! But so far he is way better than the other alphas they tried to mate him with. He will put up with the consequences, this is his first decision he has made over his life let's hope it turns about to be a good one.


	2. Mated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post this. As I said before I'm not a great writer at all so I know some things will be rushed more than other parts. This was not beta read so, I'm sorry for any mistakes! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it's up to y'alls standards. Thank you so much!! (*^▽^*)

Yuuri is currently sitting in a café with a stranger, who is an alpha he doesn't know, an alpha he just learned his name only half an hour ago. An alpha who he requested to be mated with. "Why am I doing this again?" Yuuri thinks while taking a few bites of his muffin.  
As he is chewing he's scents this enticing, warm scent that smells of happy alpha that immediately relaxes him. He realizes It's Viktors scent and how wonderful it is. It's a smell he'd put all over his house if he could, wrap himself in it make every cushion and blanket smell just like that. By that he means it feels like, home. Like, he's known him forever. He just wants to stay close to him and never let him go. That's the thing that confuses him the most. He hasn't felt this way about an alpha before. Maybe he's sick or all of those heat suppressants he's been taking are finally catching up to him.

As Yurri is is caught up in his thoughts, Viktor sits down at the booth “Here you are my yuuri, your napkins.” Viktor says with a soft tone of voice. Yuuri snaps out of his inner concerns “o-oh thank you, viktor.” He says as he takes a napkin. As Viktor sits he props his elbows on the table and plants his head in his hands and then stares lovingly at Yuuri from across the table. 

Yuuri steals a glance at Viktor only to notice Viktor is already staring at him. He chokes on his latte and blushes so hard he sure someone could accidentally mistake him for a tomato. He looks away quickly pretending nothing has happened. Yuuri still notices viktor starting and he panics“Viktor, You're staring. Do I have something one my face?” He quickly wipes every area of his face with his napkin.  
“Oh, no. My Yuuri~ I was just admiring your beauty.”  
Yuuri goes completely still while holding the used napkin to his cheek. He blushes so hard he sure steam is coming out his ears. Yuuri everts his eyes trying to avoid eye contact and takes the biggest bite into his muffin. “Why did I just do that? That bite was too big!” Yuuri thinks as he is having a difficult time chewing.  
"Oh my Yurri!~ are you okay, your all red! Do you need some water? " Viktor asks as he takes ahold of Yuuri's only free hand in his. 

Yuuri looks down at his and Viktors hands interlocked. 

In that moment he feels a small shock go from the tip of his fingers all way to his head down to the tips of his toes. He finds that weird but doesn't put too much thought into it. He coughs twice, clears his throat and says. 

"No, no. I'm fine. I just swallowed wrong. Nothing to worry about. I have my latte anyway.”   
He goes to pull his hand away but something keeps him from acting on that thought. Before he knows it Viktor is guiding his hand to his face and gives it a quick kiss.

If his face could get anymore redder this would be it.  
" V-Viktor, what was that for?!" Asks Yuuri feeling lightheaded from all the blood rushing to his face.

"Only a small gift of my love, for my omega." Says Viktor.

Yuuri continues to blush but, tries his best to hide behind his latte as he take a sip. 

A silence falls over them for a few minutes until Viktor asks "So, my darling. You did say you would tell me why you wanted to mate with me so quickly. Did you not?”  
Oh no he completely forgot! Maybe Viktor is mad at him. Yuuri thinks as he panics and try's his best to apologize.  
"Oh, yes! I’m so sorry I-"   
"No need to apologize, love. Everything is fine." Says Viktor as he rubs Yuuri's hand reassuringly.  
Yuuri looks to their hands and sighs. He gives Viktors hand a light squeeze before he pulls his hand completely away, even though he feels himself tense as he lets go. Viktor didn't want to release his hand anytime soon either, though he doesn't protest and let's it happen. 

"Well, it's a long story." Yuuri says while playing with his hands in his lap.

"We have time, no rush, my love. I'm open ears when you're ready."

After a few minutes of drinking the last of his latte Yuuri starts to explain to Viktor of his time in an omega facility. He tells him how he was the and only omega to not be mated within the first 5 months of being there and how alone he felt during those years until his friends Minami and Guang came. He also tells Viktor that Guang was mated right before he left, and that Minami still had yet to be mated.

“I feel guiltily for leaving Minami all alone. I didn't even get to explain to him why i left.” Yurri says as he looks down at his lap as the realization came to him.

“I saw him when I was running out. I think, he was waiting for me. I just remember his face as he saw me running. He looked so panicked.” Yuuri says as he moves both his hands to cover his face. “I feel so horrible about it.”  
Viktor reaches across the table and grabs ahold of yuuris wrist and pulls it away from his face to get him to look at him.  
“My Love, I'm pretty sure he'd understand. He seems to be a great friend. I don't think he'd be upset.” Says Viktor   
Yuuri looks to Viktor “But I just left..so quickly.” Yuuri says as his voice began to quiver. 

Viktor moves his hand from yuuri’s wrist to cup cheek and rubs his thumb along it in a soothing motion trying to console Yuuri of the matter but, was little to no help so he decided to ask “Why did you leave so quickly?”

“Well, um..I.” Yurri began to pick pieces off of his muffin unconsciously as he tried to explain. 

“The company of the omega facility was upset I’d ruin their name since I hadn't been mated yet. So,” Yuuri's hands started shaking as he was trying to explain the next part.   
“Yuuri, it's okay you don't have to tell me right now.” Viktor says as he gives Yuuri a concerned look. 

“No, no it's alright. You need to know anyway.” 

He tells him how they tried to mate him off with what seemed to be feral alphas. “I-I didn't know what to do when they-“ Yuuri was about to explain more when A low intimating growl radiated from Viktor. Which made Yuuri stop and look up to Viktor. “..V-Viktor?” Says Yuuri. 

Viktor quickly stands up and slams his fists into the coffee table making Yuuri flinch and sink back into himself "You're mine, my omega!" He continues to growl as people in the café start to stare.” “No one will ever touch you. I won't allow it!” 

In a weak scars voice Yuuri says "I-I'm sorry, alpha!” His inner omega is telling him to expose his neck to show submission to his alpha, to calm him. “Wait "his" alpha? What is he saying?”He's never felt such a strong need to submit to an alpha before, it feels as if he doesn't have a choice but, then again he wants to do it. He wants to make his alpha happy again.

Yuuri whimpers as he proceeds to expose his neck to Viktor. The alpha, still growling, jumps up as Yuuri flinches. Viktor makes his way around the table and It's as if he just blinked and then Viktor is here already pulling him to stand up and nosing at his neck growling "You're mine, my omega! You belong to me and only me!" Viktors arms are wrapped around Yuuri in a tight embrace as if he is shielding him from something.

Yuuri gasps and closes his eyes, he whimpers as he feels Viktors breath on his neck and the feel of Viktor’s growl rumbling in chest. His inner omega is enjoying this act of dominance from his alpha and he's having a hard time not just giving in and letting Viktor do what he wants but, he is snapped out of this feeling when he feels Viktor starting to nip at his neck and he panics. "V-Viktor, no wait please, no not yet!" He says pushing at Viktors chest trying to get space between them. 

Tears start to swell in Yuuris eyes as a very small scent of distressed omega starts to slowly make its way into the café. "Viktor please wait, alpha." Then the growling immediately comes to a stop and Viktor stills. He snaps his head up so fast he almost collides with Yuuri's. 

"Yuuri, my love! I am so sorry!" As he pulls Yuuri into an light embrace "Could you ever forgive me, I don't know what came over me. Something like this has never happened before!" Yuuri is at a loss of words, everything that just happened is still trying to be processed when Viktor lets go and gently cups his face with both hands and looks deep into his eyes "I would never do anything with out your consent. Please forgive me." Viktor then wipes any stray tears that have fallen. As he is apologizing he starts to leave small kisses all over Yurri's face.   
“Forgive me.”   
‘Kiss’  
“I'm so sorry”  
‘Kiss’

Yuuri starts to come to and scrunches his eyes and nose as he feels all the wet kisses all over his face. The kisses tickle his which causes a muffled laugh escaped his lips. "V-Viktor! That's enough. It's alright." The scent of distressed omega has already faded from the small café as if it never happened. Yuuri removes Viktor's hands from his face, stopping his kisses. Yuuri looks up at Viktor and sees Viktor's eyes filled will concern and regret. He's not mad at Viktor just a little shaken up. He never been handled by an alpha before, it can be frightening.

Yuuri blushes and looks down at his feet. "I-Its alright. I'm okay. Thank you for stopping. I just wasn't expecting that. No one has ever done that to me before." Yurris says as he is still holding on to Viktor's hands unconsciously. Viktor smiles warmly as he lets go of Yuuri's hand and puts his free hand underneath Yuuri's chin, He lift his head till they meet eyes and says " Yuuri it is not okay. I shouldn't have done that. I'm very upset with my self, I didn't even know I was capable of doing so. Please, forgive me for frightening you. Always tell me if something bothers you. I will listen, yes?" 

Yuuri knows his face is red as a tomato as he looks into Viktor's eyes and he try's to look away but Viktor is not having it "Yuuri, please look at me. Don't look away." Yuuri looks at him embarrassed of the heat he feels on his face. "y-yes okay, I'm sorry. Really I'm not mad it's fine. Erm, Maybe we should just start walking back to the hotel if you're done?" Yuuri suggests. 

Viktor's eyes light up again "Oh, Yuuri!!~” Yuuri flinches from the sudden out burst but then Viktor leans into his face as if he is going to kiss him. Yuuri is startled but closes his eyes anyway. He feels Viktor's lips land on his forehead for a small chased kiss filled with love. Yuuri opens his eyes and looks at Viktor. "Viktor..."

"Thank you for forgiving me Yuuri I'll do my best to always make you happy." Says Viktor. "Now lets be on our way!~"   
Viktor grabs all their things and takes Yuuri's hand. Yuuri doesn't know how to respond to everything that just happened so he squeezes Viktor's hand and gives him a smile as they set out for their walk back to the hotel.

*******  
After walking to the hotel and checking in they are finally standing in front of their hotel room. Yuuri is nervous because he knows what's gonna happen after he enters that room. When they check out tomorrow he will no longer be an unmated omega but, a mated omega to and alpha! That's a lot for him to process into just one night. 

Yuuri starts to shake and panic as Viktor is pulling out the card key and swipes it into door unlocking it. Viktor still having yuuris hand in his try's to guide Yuuri into the room but, he won't budge. Yuuri is shaking and eyes seem as if they are going to spill over. “Yuuri, my love are you alright?” Viktor says looking concerned at Yuuri. 

“As soon as I walk it he might jump me or throw-“ Yuuri is cut off from his thoughts when Viktor says  
“Yuuri, I will not ‘jump’ you we will do this properly and when you are ready. I will not lay a hand on you until you say so.”   
Yuuri panics. “Did I just say that out loud? I'm so sorry!” How could he be so stupid.  
Viktor laughs “It's quite alright, Yuuri. No need to be afraid.” Viktor then kisses yuuris hand as he lets and walks into the room holding the door open for Yuuri. “You can come in when you want.” He gives Yuuri the other card key and Yuuri takes it. Viktor is about to close the door when Yuuri keep it from closing. “I-i think I'll come in now.” Viktor smiles warmly and let's him in.

Once inside he notices the room is huge. It's the fanciest place he has ever seen. There is a chandelier that hangs above perfectly white couches and a 60” screen tv. The windows are tall as you can look out and can see the city. To the right there is a kitchen with an island and matching bar stools. 

“Is this real? Do people live in these type of homes?” Yuuri thinks. He turns around to see a hall way that leads to the bathroom and, he gulps the bedroom. He looks to the living room to see Viktor has set their items on the couch. Viktor lightly laughs at Yuuri. “Is this the first time you've stayed in a hotel?” Viktor asks jokingly still laughing. 

“Yes.” Says Yuuri   
Viktor stops. “Really?”  
“Yes, I've never been able to stay in a hotel before been too caught up in being forced to find a mate.”   
Viktor frowns “Well, I'm glad this is your first experience and I can share it with you.”

“Yea, me too.” Says Yurri still admiring the place. 

They make their way to the bedroom which is just as huge. The room is filled with A king size bed that holds, what is that six pillows? Who needs six pillows? Yuuri thinks. 

The bed is cover with white, soft, sheets and a blanket laying flat on top the bed with a grey throw blanket at the edge. There are two grey night stand on either side and in the corner are two big comfy looking chairs. 

Yuuri is admiring the place when Viktor sits on the bed, pats the area next to him and says “Come, Yuuri. Please sit we need to talk about this.”   
Yuuri blushes and very slowly walks over to the area Viktor wants him to sit, as if Viktor is going to jump him any minute but, that never happens.

As he takes his seat right next to Viktor, Viktor takes his hand and says “Alright Yuuri before we do this I need to know what is okay for me to do and what isn't.” 

Yuuris face is red as he thinks, he gulps loudly and rushes to say: “I don't want to make a full bond yet so, no sex, no penetration just the bond mark. I'm not ready for anything else.” 

“Of course, is it alright for me to touch you?”   
Yuuri looks down avoiding eye contact with Viktor, his heart is beating so fast he sure it will leap out his chest while his hands are squeezing the bed sheets underneath him so hard his knuckles are turning white. Yuuri closes his eyes and slowly nods. “Y-Yes.” 

With Yuuri beside him Viktor cups the side of Yuuri cheek so Yuuri is facing him “I'm going to start now is that okay Yuuri?” Yuuri look looks as Viktor and nods. Viktor leans in and leaves a lingering kiss to his cheek. Viktor then slowly starts to leave a trail of kisses from his cheek down to his neck and ending at the part where neck meets shoulder. “..Viktor” Yurri breaths   
“Yuuri is this okay?” Viktor says in a low voice hovering over Yuuris scent gland. 

Yuuri can feel his breath on his neck and he shivers “Yes, it's okay.” Viktor then start to kiss his where his scent glad is leaving purple marks as he goes. Yuuri shuts his eyes as he feels Viktor continue to kiss his neck. Yuuri is enjoying this moment and is feeling dazed.

“mm, Yuuri.” Says Viktor as trails the kisses from his neck all the way up until he reaches his forehead. He gives a lingering kiss to Yuuri's forehead as Yuuri opens his eyes. Yuuri is met with Viktor smile and he blushes. Viktor while smiling, pulls back to look at Yuuri's flushed face and dilated pupils. “You're so beautiful.” Viktor says.

Realization hits Yuuri of what just happened, he blushes and darts his eyes around avoiding Viktors gaze. “Thank you.” 

Viktor smiles softly and says “I have an idea.” And before Yuuri can say anything Viktor picks Yuuri up and maneuvers him until he is straddling his lap.

Yuuri gasps. “Viktor!” 

“Is this okay?” Asks Viktor as he wraps one arm around Yuuri's back and the other behind his head.   
With Viktor’s hand cradling his head. Yuuri feels very close to Viktors face in this position as he looks into Viktor’s eyes losing himself in them and he nods “y-yes.” Yuuri then wraps his arms around Viktor and noses at his scent gland. He sighs and says “You smell good.” Sounding tired as if he is already falling asleep.

Viktor laughs “Good, I'm glad you think so.” He then continues to kiss Yuuri's neck right where his scent gland is and where his bond mark will soon be. 

“Darling, there is no falling asleep yet. You can do that after.” Viktor says to Yuuri as he feels his body relax completely into him. 

Yuuri sighs and says. “Okay, I'm sorry.” In a small voice. 

“No, no it's quite alright. I'm happy you feel so relaxed with me.” Says Viktor. Viktor tugs at Yuuri hair gently and says  
“Yuuri, darling. Look at me, please.” 

With Eyes heavy, body feeling more relaxed than he ever has in his whole life he lifts his head up slowly to face Viktor.  
“Yuuri, may I kiss you?” Asks Viktor

Yuuri is stunned by the question and blushes for what feels like the hundredth time today. He nods “Yes, you may.” He closes his eyes and waits for a while until he hears Viktor laugh. He opens his eyes to see Viktor with a big smile. “What's so funny?” He asks. 

“You are absolutely adorable Yuuri.” Says Viktor teasingly

Yuuri folds his arms and says “Well, Viktor I th-“ Viktor then kisses him full on. Yuuri is taken by surprise and Viktor uses this to deepen the kiss. Yuuri is completely inexperienced when it comes to kissing but as Viktor continues to kiss him he follows his rhythm until he can't breath. “How do people kiss for so long?!” Yuuri thinks as he pulls himself from Viktor breathing heavily. His hands on Viktors chest balancing himself. 

“Mmm. So, sorry Yuuri I couldn't stop myself.”   
He takes a deep breath “it's okay, I- uh- I liked it.”   
Viktor smiles and laughs “I'm glad.” He leans in and kisses Yuuri cheek and then continues to nip at Yuuri's neck. Yuur gasps “Viktor..hmm.” 

That goes on for what feels like hours but, in reality was probably only 10 minutes, until one of Viktors nips start to deepen and Yuuri panics “Wait, Viktor stop!” He says while pushing at Viktors chest “I'm scared.” His voice starts to shake as he keeps trying to push himself from Viktor.  
Viktor stops with his cheeks flushed. He's panting as he looks to Yuuri. “Love, there is nothing to fear. I'll be as gentle as I can. If you want me to stop I will until I start the bond mark then I won't be able to stop. I need you to be clear with me okay, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri looks down with his eyes starting to water, he rubs his eyes with his hands and nods. While shaking he exposes his neck for Viktor and shuts his eyes when he feels Viktor leaving nips and kisses on neck again. “Good boy.” Says Viktor between kisses. 

Yuuri whimpers when he starts to feel Viktors teeth start sink into his neck. It starts to hurts a lot and he panics. “Alpha it hurts, please!” Tears start to fall from his eyes as he grabs onto Viktor then he feels his teeth breaking skin and rush of emotions and the sense of calm flood him. He's panting heavily still Holding onto Viktor. He feels so calm he's having trouble keeping his eyes open. So he closes his eyes and maneuvers his face more into Viktor's neck, feeling relaxed as if he's home.

Viktor also panting continues to licks the bite mark cleaning off all the blood. He admires his mark on his omega and hugs Yuuri more and he feels him nuzzle his neck. One of Viktor's hands is cradling Yuuris head to his neck and the other is around his back keeping him close to him. Viktor closes his eyes and gently squeezes Yuuri into him , the scent of happy alpha and omega is everywhere in this room.

Viktor then opens his eyes and leans down to give his and Yuuri's bond mark one last kiss before looks to Yuuri. “Love, are you alright?” He then rubs Yuuri's back in a soothing motion making Yuuri lazily lift his head too look at Viktor. “Y-Yes, I believe so.” Yurri’s face is flushed, tears still slowly falling but, seem to be stopping as he is dazed from their new bond. Viktor's smile is warm as he leans in to kiss Yuuri. “I'm glad, now I'm going to move us into comfortable position on the bed. Is that okay?” Viktor says whispering into Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri barley able to comprehend what viktor has just said but, he just nods his head trusting his alpha. Viktor laughs and kisses him. He moves them both to lay on their sides, face to face covering them both with the blanket. 

Yuuri unconsciously moves closer to Viktor, putting his head underneath Viktors and noses at his scent gland until he falls asleep. Viktor smiles feeling happier than he has ever had in his life. He wraps his arms around Yuuri to keep him safe and warm not wanting to ever let go again. He gently licks the bond mark, not wanting to wake Yuuri, until he is satisfied it is clean and hugs Yuuri even closer as he slowly falls asleep with his omega in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you so much for reading. Please forgive all my mistakes. I'm not sure on a next chapter I feel I've run out of ideas. I do have small ideas but I feel that it's not enough for a whole chapter but I will try! I'd love to read your comments only if you want no pressure!! I'm just happy people are enjoying my story. ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be re writing this story!

Hello, I'm sorry I haven't written much! I still have ideas for this story but, the writing in the In the chapter bugs me so much that I'm having trouble continuing this story so, I will be re writing what I have here and hopefully I will add another chapter. If anyone is still interested in this story I'm not sure but I'll do my best to fix these chapters I have here now. 

Anyway thank you! (*´꒳`*)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'd write another chapter as I said I'm not good at writing. This took so long for me to even put together I did have beta to help me of course the only reason it might be okay to read. I know I left off as a clif hanger I didn't mean to do that, this was actually how my dream ended cause my alarm went off so not even I know what happens next. Please tell me how it was if you want no pressure though I would enjoy the feedback. And tell me if you might want another chapter? I can't say it would be any good if I did not saying this chapter was either but hey.. I'll try maybe. I did have thoughts of how I might write the next chapter but I'm not sure. Anyway thank you! And Im sorry  
> (*´Д｀*)


End file.
